Evidence
by Sophie Ranier
Summary: And because both chivalry and old fashioned traditions are not dead, he gets down on one knee. McAbby. oneshot


**Oh so very bored. And oh-so very in love with Season 8 so far.**

**I know this is a tad OOC, well at least the situation is. Although I'm a pretty big McAbby shipper, I know Abby will never get married, at least not for a while. But I thought of this a while ago and just needed to get it on paper.

* * *

**

Tim walks into her lab calmly, despite the fact that his heart feels like it's about to burst through his chest. He is carrying a small evidence bag, with the most nerve wracking, heart melting, bliss educing object inside.

Abby is standing in front of her computer as he walks in, and he stops, just for a moment, to admire her. And as her head absently bobs from side to side in beat with the music, he found a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Hey Abs." he greets as he approaches her.

She turns, finding him right next to her, and bites her inner lip, resisting stealing a small peck.

"Timmy." Happiness fills her voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Fingerprints." He holds up the bag slightly, just so she can see the red tape stating that is it evidence, but not high enough to see what's inside.

McGee hands it to her and watches her fingers start to pull apart the top of the small plastic bag. "Uh." It's an awkward and interrupting grunt. "You forgot to sign." He scrunched his face, mentally wishing he had said something a bit funnier or at least smoother. And normally, he would have, but it's a hard thing to do when your heart is practically in your throat.

"Right." She shakes her head from her simple mistake, a little confused as to why he called her out on such a menial thing. But her face lights up as her eyes scroll down to the lines of signatures, which are replaced with a few lines of Tim's nervously steady handwriting.

_Will you marry me?_

"Tim." She mouths her lover's name; a barely audible whisper comes with it.

"Open it." he smiles a soft, mirthful smile and his breathing has become a collection of light, nervous chuckles.

Abby listens; a smile springs from every little girl's dream of how this moment would happen. She slowly turns the small evidence bag upside down, letting her cupped hand cushion the gentle fall of the diamond ring.

He locks eye with her, his smile softer, but his eyes beaming with happiness. Her hand is over her mouth in shock, as she watches the light bounce off the facets of the diamond still in the middle of her other palm. And she has to cover mouth even tighter to prevent the shocked and overwhelmed gasps anxiously escaping her black lips.

McGee comes closer to her, toe to toe, and wraps her fingers in his, holding the ring in between his index and thumb. And rather than disgusted, she is quite touched by his slightly sweaty palms.

"Abs." They are both overwhelmed and nervous, despite the fact that they both know how this is going to play out. "I love you." She chokes out another chuckle as she can hear the struggle in his voice to keep itself steady. "And…you are the one." He knows its cliché and cheesy, but neither of them care, this moment is too perfect.

And because both chivalry and old fashioned traditions are not dead, he gets down on one knee, taking the ring with him.

Both of her hands are now securely intertwined with his and she is mentally scolding herself for letting these tears sprint down her cheeks.

And with one last deep breath he asks her.

"Abby Sciuto, will you marry me?"

For a moment, his heart stops.

Her eyes melt into his and her nods are slow and confident.

"Yes."

He beams a gleeful smile and breathes out a mixture of relief and love. "Really?" It's his inner self speaking, having been scared half to death that she would not accept this.

She covers her laugh with her hand and swipes her cheek, not caring the slightest nit about smudging her eyeliner. "Yes _really_." _He's such a dork, but he's her dork. _

And the way his lips wrap around hers with perfection, the spaces between their fingers an exact match, is evidence enough that this was going to last a lifetime.

* * *

**Kinda cheesy ending, actually kinda cheesy story. And not like cubed cheese cheesy, I'm talking, spray cheese cheesy, and the can is broken, so it's even more gooey and cheesy. **

**And this took me twice as long to write because my nails are yellow and I keep getting distracted by them.**

**Reviews would be amazing, just like my readers. **


End file.
